


Daily Lives of Monster Boys

by Andietarts



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sally Face Monster AU, Slurs, Underage Smoking, Vampires, Werewolves, gorgons, monster au, of weed I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andietarts/pseuds/Andietarts
Summary: Sally Face Monster AU where monsters are an everyday thing. Sal moves into an apartment complex with his father for a change of scenery. He meets a werewolf, Larry, and despite his fear of dogs, becomes close friends with him.





	1. The Fisher’s move in and Sal is tormented by a nonexistent dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my second ever fic so please go easy on me! This au is by MissWiggle-Art on tumblr! Please go check her stuff out, she's amazing!! https://misswiggle-art.tumblr.com/ Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and if you have any suggestions for future chapters, don't hesitate to ask! It's mostly me re-writing the story into this AU, as well as headcanons and situations I come up with! ^^

Sal looked up at the apartment complex, taking a deep breath. He knew his dad meant the best by finding a mostly monster complex, for Sal’s comfort, but this place really did look terrible.. It looked really run down and old, but according to his dad it was a pretty nice neighborhood. Even if it was a ‘nice area’, and a monster prominent one at that, Sal knew he still wouldn’t fit in. Not just for his mask he wore constantly, but Gorgon’s only made up 3% of the monster population. Shaking his head to clear his anxiety, he brought his hand up for his snakes to curl around in comfort before he made his way into the building.

It had been a few hours since he and his dad had started unpacking, and both of them decided that was long enough to warrant a break. His dad suggested that Sal go around the building and introduce himself, to which Sal agreed. Nothing better to do than to try and make a good first impression. He gave one last pet to his cat, Gizmo, before heading out, hoping he could meet at least one friend. 

About halfway through his walk through the complex, he made it to the third floor. Immediately he smelt dog, which instantly put him on edge. He tried his best to ignore it as the dog was most likely in one of the rooms and exited the elevator, where he saw a sweet but tough looking woman mopping up the floor. She was tan with really thick long hair. Her eyes were brown and the whites of her eyes weren't so much white as they were yellow. “Hello, I just moved here.” He said, giving a smile, even if she wouldn’t be able to see it. The woman looked up, jumping slightly before relaxing.

“Oh! Excuse me, you startled me! Yes you moved into the fourth floor! Hello, my name’s Lisa.” Lisa introduced before flashing him a smile, holding out her hand for him to shake. Sal took it, introducing himself.

“I’m Sal. It’s nice to meet you too, ma’am.”

“Oh, none of that now, you call me Lisa, you hear? You know what? You seem to be around the age of my son, Larry. We live down in the basement of the complex. Why don’t you go down there and say hi? He could use a nice young man like you as a friend.” Lisa smiled more before pulling out a card from her back pocket. “Here, you need a keycard to go down there. I got plenty to spare.” 

“Oh wow, thanks, Lisa! I’ll go down and talk to him.” He said, before saying goodbye and turning to go to back to the elevator. He noticed a large troll boy exiting one of the rooms, but was too caught up in eating a candy bar to notice Sal. Sal decided to try and talk to him later, moving back into the elevator. He pushed the card into the slot next to the basement button and clicked it, wondering what this Larry would be like. 

He felt all kinds of weird for just walking into a strangers’ home, but reminded himself that Lisa said that it was okay. When the elevator opened in the basement, he was taken over by fear as the smell of dog washed over him. Did Lisa have a dog? People usually say if they have a dog if they invite you to their house, don’t they? Oh god, maybe he should just go back to his room and wait until this Larry kid was out of his apartment.. No, Sal said he would go down to meet him, and he was going to do that. The least he could do is knock on the door to the apartment and see if Larry answers, bringing the boy out here and leaving the possible dog inside. 

Steeling his nerves, Sal took a deep breath and carefully made his way over to the only apartment down there and closed his eyes before knocking lightly. He waited for a few moment, listening carefully for any signs of a dog running to the door or making any noise. He didn’t hear anything, and knocked again, this time louder to try and alert Larry. After knocking a couple of times, there was still nothing so he took another deep breath and opened the door cautiously. The dog smell was definitely coming from inside the apartment, but there was no dog in sight.

He made his way into the apartment, looking around and taking it in. It felt cozy, and lived in, if not a tad bit messy. Still anxious for a random dog to appear and attack, he moved over to a door with a large sign reading ‘KEEP OUT’, knocking on it. “Yeah?” A voice called from behind the door

“Hey, uh.. Larry? Your mom said I should meet you. I just moved into 402.” Sally called back, chewing on his lip nervously.He had never been the best with making friends, and the friends he made were all assholes, which made him feel like they only became friends with him to mess with him.

“Yeah, come on in, the door’s open.” 

Sal did as he was told, opening the door and stepping in. “Hey.”

Larry stared for a moment, but his face was nothing except awe. “Woah.. Cool mask!” Larry was a tall guy, with hair longer than his mothers. He looked metal as fuck.

“Oh. It’s actually a prosthetic.”

“Oh man, sorry, dude, I hope that wasn’t offensive or anything.” Larry’s smile disappeared as he felt actually guilty. Sal honestly wasn’t sure how to react, as most people just made fun of him and definitely weren’t respectful about it. 

“It’s fine. I’m Sal by the way, but my people usually called me Sally Face.” 

“Sally Face?” Larry asked, tilting his head, not unlike a dog. 

“Yeah. They originally called me that to make fun of me so I decided to own it so they couldn’t use it against me anymore.” Sal explained, shifting slightly. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Larry…

“You’re pretty deep, Sal, I like that. I have a feeling we’ll get along fine.” Larry smiled, sitting down on one of his bean bag chairs in the corner of his room. “So you a gorgon, yeah? I think that’s really cool! Can you turn me into stone??” Larry asked, watching as Sally moved to sit in the other bean bag chair. 

“No, I could but.. Uh, well, one of my eyes is a glass one so.. The most I can do is temporarily paralyze people until I look away. Not a very good gorgon, but I’m one hell of a stare contest contestant.” Sal joked, bringing his hand up to his snakes to let them twirl around his fingers. 

“Man, you’re so cool!!! I’m a werewolf so, you know, nothin’ really special about me.” Larry said, not noticing the way Sal locked up at that. 

“O-oh.. That’s cool.” Sal mumbled, gripping onto his snakes tighter in anxiety. So that’s where the dog smell was coming from. Even though Larry wasn’t in his wolf form, and it wasn’t anytime soon, it still chilled Sal to his core. “I can’t tell him.. That would be a total dick move; Yeah I hate dogs because one got me fucked up. Yeah, Sal great idea.’ He thought to himself, chewing on his lip. 

Larry didn’t notice Sal's internal struggling, continuing. “Yeah, I guess. Though it hurts like a bitch when I shift.” Larry then smiled goofily. “Smokin’ weed helps though. They’re out right now, but Todd’s parents grow the best stuff.” Larry then stood up, moving to his stereo system, looking back at Sal. “You like metal?” 

“I’m not sure, never heard it.” Sal replied, laughing a bit at the shocked face Larry graced him with afterwards.

“Well that has got to change right here, right now.”

Sal laughed more as Larry started a song and started head banging, Sal joining in shortly. Maybe this place isn’t too bad after all.


	2. Sally's first day at school!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Travis uses a slur when talking to Sal. If that makes you uncomfortable, skip from 'Travis’ face was a mix of emotions' to the next paragraph! It only one slur but I just wanna make sure! ^^ I hope y'all enjoy! I really did NOT think this would take off so fast so thank y'all so so much!! I hope y'all enjoy because I couldn't not write another chapter ASAP with so many of y'all reading after just a day!!

Sal tugged lightly at his snakes as his nerves tugged at his mind, waiting in the lobby for Larry and his friend Todd. It was Sal’s first day at his new school and he really didn’t want to have to deal with all the shit he knew he was gonna get today. He felt better that Larry was in nearly all of his classes, who stated, “I’ll beat the fuck outta anyone who messes with you, Sally, don’t worry about it!” to try and calm the shorter’s anxiety. It did help a bit. But it won’t if they miss the bus and have to get a ride from his dad if those two don’t hurry the fuck up! 

Sal was getting impatient, his snakes hissing slightly in displeasure, as he did in his mind. Finally, the elevator dinged and opened, Larry exiting with a fishman by his side. God his hair looked so squishy and soft… “Sally Face, this is Todd, my friend. He’s a nerd but he’s also really cool and smart and stuff!” Larry introduced the fishman, who smiled and held out his hand for Sal to shake. Sal took it, smiling, and firmly shook it, as his dad taught him when he was younger. 

“I’m Sal, but since you’re a friend of Larry Face, you’re a friend of mine. Call me Sally if you want.” Sal greeted, dropping Todd’s hand and picking up his backpack and lunchbox which he packed due to Larry’s advice. “Now can we please go so we’re not late on my first day?” He pleaded, heading to the door and opening it. 

“Yeah, yeah. The bus driver’s always late though so there’s really no rush, dude.” Larry said, following Sal out the door and towards the street. 

The second he stepped onto the bus, the driver yelped in surprise, alerting every single kid on the bus. Sal wanted nothing more to shrink into himself as whispering and mumbling started up immediately as soon as his body entered the walkway. 

“Geez, that mask’s creepy..” One human kid whispered as Sal passed him on his way to the back with Larry and Todd. 

“She must be super ugly if she wears a mask that gross and thinks it’s an improvement..” A bitchy looking siren fake whispered to her friend, staring right into Sal’s eyes as he passed.

“Holy shit, is that a gorgon?” Some goblin with acne all over his face said out loud, only to be nudged harshly by the boy next to him. 

Sal did his best to ignore them, finally making it to the back seats with his two friends. He slumped in his seat, closing his eyes and counting to five before sitting up slightly and looking over at the other two. “How are the teachers there? Are they all assholes or what?” Sal asked, pretending like nothing had happened. The ride was full of whispers and glaces to the back of the bus as the three friends talked about how the school was like. 

Walking into the school was like the school’s voice was stolen. When Sal walked by, the surrounding teens stopped and stared, before immediately talking about the ‘creepy new kid’. Other than whispers, Sal didn’t have a problem. He was already in second period and no jerks had come up and started bothering him yet, which was a good sign. Oh how he should’ve kept himself from thinking that. 

“Hello, miss. How’s your first day so far?” An angel boy, more accurately a Nephilim asked, a kind smile on his face. Sal was slightly taken aback; Nephilim usually wouldn’t even get close to him, though this one seemed to be confused. “My name is Travis, by the way.” 

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you, Travis, but I’m not a girl. My name’s Sal.” Sal greeted, holding a hand out to shake.

Travis’ face fell immediately into one of panic and confusion. “Y-you’re not a girl? W-wait but your snakes? You can’t be a guy, your snake’s in pigtails! You have earrings!” Travis’ voice steadily raised in not only volume, but in pitch as well. 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but I’m a guy. Sorry to disappoint. I wear my snakes like this because I like it and so do they. I have piercings because I like those too.” Sal explained, understanding the Nephilim’s confusion. A lot of them had a hard time understanding these things, due to how they're usually raised.

Travis’ face was a mix of emotions, before finally landing on anger. Ah, so this was how this was gonna be.. “That’s sinful! God doesn’t like queers! You’re just a gay baby!!” Travis yelled, shoving Sal’s things to the floor and stomping off. Sal watched him go, just as Larry rushed over to Sal’s desk, glaring and yelling at Travis. Sal didn’t care about Travis, or his anger, but apparently Larry was fucking pissed. 

“Asshole!! Get back over here and pick this up or I’ll take you back to your god early!” Larry growled animalistically, and yeah, that scared Sal a lot.

“L-Larry, it’s fine, forget about it, please. I don’t care what he thinks.” Sal said quickly, getting up and picking up his things. 

“Hey, but he just called you really offensive shit and threw your stuff around! He can’t just do that to you for no reason!” Larry’s eyes were more like an animals, his sharp teeth showing.

“I-It’s fine, really. He’s probably dealing with his own problems and this is how he deals with it. It’s fine I promise.” Sal said, shaking slightly as he put a careful hand on Larry’s arm to calm him down. He looked directly in Larry’s eyes, his own eye glowing slightly, making Larry react and calm down slightly as his muscles relaxed. 

After calming down, Larry huffed, helping Sal finish picking up his stuff and sitting down next to him, not unlike a guard dog. 

Finally, it was lunchtime, and Sal walked into the large, loud room, following Todd to a table to find Larry and a girl sitting down already. “Hey guys.” Todd called, sitting down, causing the other two to look at him, and then up at Sal, who was still standing. When Sal really saw the girl for the first time, he stopped. 

“Whoa…” He mumbled softly. She was gorgeous. Practically perfect, appearance wise. 

“Hey! I’m Ash, it’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve been hearing a lot about you.” Ash giggled, motioning him to come over to sit down. Sal sat down in between her and Larry, opening up his lunchbox. 

“I’m Sal, but you can call me Sally if you want.” He said, tilting his head in a friendly way as his snakes unraveled and moved excitedly at finally being able to eat. It had been a whole couple of hours since breakfast!! Sal rolled his eyes at his snakes, quickly unclipping the bottom strap to slip his sandwich under, taking a bite so they would calm down and fix themselves back into the pigtails he liked best. 

The other three laughed at his snakes’ shenanigans, all calming down to finally eat. In the comfortable silence they had during lunchtime Sal thought about the day so far. ‘Man, two new friends in one day.. Today’s a really great day.’ Sal smiled as he chewed thoughtfully. 

The day would’ve been perfect in Sal’s eyes if it weren’t for the fact that he had gym right after lunch, along with Larry. Right after finishing his food, the bell rang and off to torture it was.

The first half was terrible, with running, jumping, some push ups, and finally some tag football. Sal was ready to keel over and die from all the strenuous exercise after eating, but after they were done for the day, the last ten minutes was their time to do whatever outside. Sal decided to lay down on the concrete and bask in the sun, practically purring as his body grew warmer and warmer in the sun’s rays. 

“Hey Sally Face, whatcha doing?” Larry asked, laying down next to Sal, watching out for the snakes who were also stretching out and enjoying the heat. 

“Heating up. I’m cold blooded, remember? That air conditioning is honestly way too cold in the school to be comfortable. I really don’t know how you’re able to get through it in just a t-shirt..” Sal mumbled, yawning, as the sun usually made him sleepy.

“Dude it is boiling in those rooms, though I guess it’s understandable since you don’t have any hair to keep you warm. Also whatever mammals do that keeps us warm when y’all can’t?”

“Metabolism or something, now shh.” Sal whispered, wanting nothing more than to take a nap right then.

They laid there in silence, Larry watching the clouds as Sal drifted off.


End file.
